Danmachi:The last
by chief1256
Summary: Bell was raised by his parents and his Grandfather and is with that part of the Zeus Familia but a tragedy strikes the Cranell Family. Will Bell be able to overcome the darkness in his heart or will he fall and what is going to happen if he has help to fight the darkens in form of Aiz Wallenstein. Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

/AN: Hey guys since many of you wanted from me to make another story of "Is it wrong to pick up a Girl in a Dungeon" and I had this cool Idea in my head so I thought why not. Like last time its going to be a strict Bell x Aiz pairing but this time the story will be different. How? Read and finde out.

Chapter 1

A hero is coming

A long time ago the gods got bored of the life in heaven so they decieded to decend to earth and live a live with the humans. After a while they saw how much fun they had so they sealed away they power in order to live a Mortal live, the only thing they left was the power of blessing. The power of blessing alows the humans to use Magic, it increases their strength,speed, durability and sometimes they get what gods call a Skill. A skill is a speacial ability only aviable to the user. So when a god blesses a human they become part of the Familia of the gods.

Normally the gods and they familias live in the city Orion but this is not where our story begins.

Our story begins in a small Village far away from the city. In this Village, there lives a special Familia, the family of Zeus. Right now we a witness of a special occasion. A woman is bringing a new life to the Village.

,,Arrrgh" screamed the Woman at the top of her Lung

,, Breath darling everything is going to be alright" said the man that was holding the Woman's hand.

The woman just gave him a death glare.

,,Alexander Cranell If this is over you are going to wish you had never been born" threatens Rita Cranell.

Rita Cranell a woman of undescribed beauty even among the gods she was seen as a beauty. Her most unique featuer of her would be her snow white here with eyse bluer than the skys.

Alexander Cranell A man whos name carries a huge wight. He has pitch black hair with red eyes.

He is a legend even among his own Familia.

Beside these two people there are two extra people. One of them is the doctor and the other man is a man who appeared in his late 50s. He had grey hair and electrical blue eyes and for his old age he had quite the body. This man was no other than the head of the Family, The Zeus family, and that means it was Zeus himself the King of Olymp.

But back to the pair that expects the child.

,,Arghh" screamed Rita

,,Ok I can see the head already you just have to push" explained the doctor

,,Arrrrggghhhh" and with that you could hear the scream of someone who had his first breath.

,,AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed the baby

Rita looked really Exhausted but when she saw her baby she couldn´t find it in herself not to cry in happiness, even after such a long birth she wanted to stand up and dance in happiness but she knew better.

After the nurse came back with a now clean baby she handed him back to the now new-made mother.

,, So whats the lads Name" asked Zeus the new Parents

After a while both parents said at the same time

,,Bell, Bell Cranell that will be his name"

Zeus just smiled

,, A fitting name indeed" stated Zeus.

5-Years Later

We now see a 5 year old boy hitting what seemed a dummy with a wood sword. But he wasn´t alone there with him were two mans one older than the other, both watching with smiles on their faces.

,, Bell watch you feet you still don´t use them " said the younger man.

,,Hai to-san" and with that he concentrated again in the dummy but this time he also used his feet to attack the dummy.

,,He really is your son Alex" said the elder man

,, All his stats are already F level if he continues with that speed he will be level two when he reaches his tenth year. When I was his age I just barely on the F level" explained Alexander

,,True" said Zeus

,,And take in consideration that he already can use magic he really is something else, even Rita unlocked her magic when she was ten" added Alex

,,He really is a genius" said Zeus

Both man just smiled. Minutes Later a woman came outside the house and Informed them that dinner was ready.

,, Guys dinner is ready" shouted Rita

With that the three males went into the house.

After the meal Bell went outside again to continue his training. While he went outside the adults became serious.

,,I think you have heard that monsters have been seen outside the Village. And you two as the last active members of the Zeus family have the duty to eliminate these Monster." began Zeus

,,Hai" both said

At the night

,,Mom, Dad? Where are you going" asked a sleepy Bell

,, Go to bed Sweetie I and Dady have to go somewhere but we will be back before you know it" said Rita to her son sweetly

Bell looked at them, he saw how they smiled at him how they told that it was alright and that they will be back tomorrow but something told him that it will not be ok.

How he hated to be right at the moment. Whan he woke up he run to the Kitchen and hopped to see them there laughing like always but what he saw was just his grandpa ( Zeus) sitting at the chair his face was anything but happy. When he looked at me I could see how tears began to form in his eyes. I wanted to ask where Mom and Dad where and why he was sad but he couldn´t because he knew.

Mom and Dad won´t be coming back.

And with that I started to cry like I did when I was born but this time it was because of grief and sadness.

The next they it was a truly a black day for the Zeus familia. Every villager was at the funeral and every one was crying because of the loose of two great people even the sky was crying because of the lose of such great people.

But the one who was grieving the most was Bell because he just didn´t lose two parents he also lost a part of himself. From that day Bell threw himself into training training like no other but because of that he was also distancing himself from everyone he became colder and everytime he saw a goblin he killed it without a seconde thought without mercy this was the day Bell awoke his true potential his Skill

Liaris Freese

A skill that that allows the User a faster growth in everything. A truly terrifying Skill.

With that he was able to reach level two only after three months with all Abilities ranked A

9-Years later

Bell-14years old

Right know Bell was sitting on a Chair his back faced his grandfather.

Zeus was right know updating Bells Status, and what he saw shouldn´t surprise him but it still did.

 **Name** : Bell Cranell

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age: 14**

 **Level:** 5

 **Strength** : SSS

 **Endurance:** SSS

 **Dexterity:** SSS

 **Agility:** SSS

 **Magic:** SSS

 **Luck:** A

 **Abnormal Resistance:** SSS

 **Skills: Liaris Freese** (Same as in Anime/Manga/LN)

 **Limiter Remove** ( Allows the User To remove All limiter that the body has and allows for Example Moving at inhuman speed. It also comes with a huge risk)

 **Jugernout Drive** (Allows the user to unleash power even beyond the gods. Coms also with a huge risk)

 **Sealing**

 **Magic:** **Firebolt** (Same as in Anime)

 **Frezz** ( Freezes everything in a radius of 10 meters for 30 seconds)

 **Gravity** Force (Able to control Gravity Like pain in Naruto :D)

 **Hell storm** (Unleashes a storm of flames that can´t be Extinguish)

 **Abusulut Zero** ( Freeze Everything in a specific Radius for Good and can only be melted with Hellstorm)

 **Void** ( can creat Voidballs that destroys evrything it touches and leaves nothing behind)

 **Jugment** (Imagen the End of the World in a specific radius)

,,Like always you never cease to suprise me." Zeus said with a smile. Bell was silents

Zeus just sighted ever since his parents disappeard that day he has been coold.

After Zeus finished his weekly update Bell put his shirt back on and wanted to go back to his training but stopped when Zeus called for him

,, Bell wait"

,, ..."

,, I know it is hard for you but you have to let go Bell it is eating you"

,, ..."

,,sigh Ok you don´t need to talk but hear me out"

,, ..."

,, My sister Hestia Lives in the Orio she recently started a famila, I want that you go there and live there from now on"

,, ..."

,,I know you want to be strong but there is a limit how strong you can get without someone who pushes you. There in Orio are many strong advantures and there Is a dungeon where you can fight stronger monsters. So waht do you say?"

Silence

Then Bell spoke for the first time now

,,OK"

This simple world meant the world for Zeus

After that was said Bell changed his direction and went to his room to pack.

One Week Later

,, And remember everytime you want to update your stats you just have to go to Hestia and she will do It" spoke Zeus

Bell just nodded

,,Good have you everything"

Bell Nodded again

,, Ok good then go on and make your own Adventure Bell and hey maybe you will find someone that you will share your pain"

Bell said nothing and just turned around and walked away

,, Thank you Grandpa" whispered Bell ,,For everything" finished Bell

Luckily Zeus heard it and just smiled

"Maybe there really is a chance for you to comeback to your old self Bell" thought Zeus.

Meanwhile with Bell

" Mom, Dad I will make you proud and become what you wanted me to be" thought Bell and for the first time since his parent's disappearance, he had to smile even if it was a small smile.

And with that he Made his way to the Future where he will experience many things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fated Meeting

After three days of traveling he finally arrived at his destination. Right know he was standing in front of the Gates of Orio where he was supposed to meet his new Goddess. But he didn´t see anyone so he waited and after a hour of waiting he had enough and decided to go around and ask people where the goddess lived.

He had seen a lot but even for there is a first. After he walked around the town he was supprised by how many cultures and races there were. But he quickly went from the surprised face to the stone cold face he had. As he was walking around he saw what appeared to be the dungeon ok it was the dungeon that thing can not be missed. So he walked there in hope someone of the Adventures can help him out but as he was getting closer and closer he saw that there were even more People there. Stands were open and were trying to get the people to stop by and buy something there he also saw many adventures if the armor was anything to go by. And the deeper he went the more people were there. So he decided to ask why there so many people are.

,, Excuse me miss but can you tell me why there are so many people" he asked with a emotionless tone

The Person was surprised by the ton and turned around only to see a young boy with White hair and ruby red eyes (Bell in his normal clothes without armour and just a emotionless face).

,,Huh" the person was speechless

,,Uhm miss?" he asked again

,,Ah sorry i just was supprised" answered the person

,,Huh?" Bell was confused

,, GarmeshaForget it. The reason why there are so many people is because of the Monster Festival that is held Ganesha Familia every year" explained the woman

,, I see. If it doesn´t bother you much can you pleas tell me where I can go if I want to know something about an Adventure or a god/goddess" asked Bell still with no Emotion

,,You should check out the guild than its located near the Dungeon." was the reply of the person

,,Thank you very much" and with that he left to his new destination

,, Weird brat" murr meld the Person

,, Loki-sama" called a new person

,,Hm? Oh Aiz-tan I see you couldn´t be separated for too long from me don´t worry I will keep you and your little cute ass save and close to me" and with that the now Identified Loki jumped at the other person in order to try and molester her.

Aiz just stepped away and got back where she came from and behind her the ever so pervert goddess.

Back to Bell

Bell was now standing in front of what seemed to be the Guild. It wasn´t that Impressive. So with no other thoughts in mind, he went inside. From the inside it looked quite impressive the opposite from the entrance was a long counter where the Adventures and what seemed the worker of the guild talked to each other or the exchanged crystals with money. Left and right there were tables and sofas.

I walked towards the Counter and got behind a person that seemed had the same age as me but instead of White hair, he had brown hair. I waited and listened to what they were talking about.

,, Seriously Zen what were you thinking when you decided that it was a good Idea to go to the 5th floor when I clearly stated that you weren´t ready" asked the counter woman angrily

,,I am sorry Eina but I thought that I could handle it"

,,Also really, sigh, go and change your crystals"

After the Boy went away I got to the counter.

,,Welcome to the Guild how can I help you" asked Eina

,,Ah yes I just came to Orio and wanted to register me as an Adventure I also wanted to know something" said Bell and like before he showed no emotion

Eina was taken aback by his tone but quickly compromised herself

,, Ok then can you tell me your name , your age , race, and what Familia you are from"

,,Bell Cranell , Age 14 , I am Human and I am from the Zeus familia but right know I also part of the Hestia familia" finished Bell

The whole Rome was silent.

Bell noticed and looked around

,,What?"

It was Eina that answered the Question

,,T-the Zeus Familia, you mean you are part from the legendary familia that was said to be the strongest familia in all history and the same familia that vanished 20 years ago." asked Eina

Bell just nodded

Eina just stared at him. She was shocked just like everyone was. In front of her was someone that was part of the Legendary Familia. She just nodded and asked if he could come with her in order to see what level he is and his ability level are.

And if that fact hadn´t shocked her enough that he was part of the Zeus families than it did when she saw his level and Ability levels.

After everything was done he received the standard things every Adventure gets when he starts. A Map and a Book on all the Different Monster.

,,And with that you are now Officially an Adventure" said Eina with a smile

,,Thanks, One question I do have"

,, Yes what would it be"

,,Where can I finde the base of Hestia"

,, ahm if I remember correctly she should be on the outskirt of Orio in a church southwest from here."

,,Thanks" and with that Bell went out of the Guild and went to his nex destination.

While Bell was going to the church he was lost in his thoughts and like usually he was thinking about his parents and the time where he was really happy. So because of that he just now noticed that he was actually lost. Now that he was lost he could only hope that he would find someone to ask for the direction but it seems that lady luck decided to be against him even though his luck was an A rank ability. So he just wandered around until he heard some noises and then suddenly he saw the same boy that was standing in front of him at the counter and a girl in his arms running past me like something was behind them and there was something then seconds later a Silverback appeared and was chasing them.

Bell POV

I jumped out of the way and landed on the rooftop and saw how the Silverback was chasing them from here i could also see how others also went behind him and then I suddenly saw a yellow blur and the next thing I saw how a girl probably a year or two older than me shot past the others and charged at the Silverback and Defeated him in mere seconds. When she came to a halt I could for the first time truly see her and I have to say she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her golden hair waved in the air and her golden eyes seems to shine brighter than the sun and the way how she put the strand that was in her eyes away all she did was perfect but what really got me was the look of her face, that's were I knew something

She is like me.

It seems like she noticed me because she looked directly at me. She looked confused. I wondered why but I suddenly felt something hot end wet on my cheeks I touched it and saw that there was something like water. I looked at the sky and saw that it was clear so it couldn´t be rain than I noticed it wasn´t rain it was tears. I was crying, I was showing Emotion again that I thought I would never show again and all because of this one girl. I didn´t know what it was but she was the cause. After a while I looked down again and saw her still staring at me. My face couldn´t be seen because it was already night but I knew that she saw me crying so I did something that I didn´t do in a long time I smiled and not some fake smile but a true with that I jumped away into the darkness Leaving like I wan never there.

After an hour of searching I finally found the church and went in not knowing where to go I decided to sleep on on of the banks.

"Mom, Dad I think I will like it here so please watch over me" was my last thought before I fell asleep with a smile.

Third POV

Out of the shadows came two persons one was Zen and the other a little girl with a large chest that was the goddess Hestia. When she saw him sleeping she couldn´t help but smile

,,Brother it seems that you worried for nothing" whispered Hestia

,,Zen come on carry him to the bedroom"

And with that everyone went to sleep and with his own last though.

/AN: Hehehe I wrote these two chapter in on go so how do you like it. Next chapter will come out in I don´t know :D so see you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/AN: It´s been a while hope you will enjoy this chapter.

"Bell wake up. Bell! Mou Bell come on Wake up" shouted the Goddess

"Mhmm what is it," asked a sleepy Bell

" Come on you have to go Zen is already in the Dungeon"

"Hmm, Realy?"

"Yeah so come on just because you are strong doesn´t mean you have to be lazy and who is gonna protect my Bell-kun ahh what if happens something to him" ranted the little Goddess

"Ok ok I am getting up man you sure are annoying in the morning" whispered Bell

"Huh? what was that Bell I didn´t quite hear you" asked Hestia in a sweet voice.

"Nothing, I wast speaking some nonsense" replied Bell in the same bored tone

But before Hestia could give her divine punishment Bell has already disappeared.

Hestia blinked one, two and a third-time

"sigh, What am I going to do with you Bell even if you started to show emotion again what good does it do if you cannot accept them"

And with that the third Member of The Hestia Familia Left.

With Bell

Bell is currently going to the dungeon when he noticed something.

Someone is following him. But deciding to wait he continued towards the dungeon and as he was to enter he disappeared.

The person who was following him run into the dungeon and looked around.

Bell who was sticking to the ceiling watched the person as he was looking for him.

"Tch the Lord is not going to be happy" and with that, he left

Bell jumped down and looked at the entrance just in time to see him disappear in a magic circle.

After standing there a little longer he I turned around and began to walk towards the first floor and as Bell was just to enter he saw Zen coming back.

"Bell-senpai you are awake I thought that you wouldn´t wake up until noon"

But before Bell could Answer he heard another Voice

"Zen-sama you forgot the sword" shouted a feminine Voice

"Huh?" looked Bell Confused

Bell was looking at a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes she was about the same high as Hestia but what stood out was the large backpack on her back that thing was easy three times her size.

"Ah Lili thank you" replied Zen

"No problem Zen-sama"

"Soo Zen- _sama_ who is this _"_ asked Bell clearly amused

Zen became beet red in the face

"Sh-shut up" stutteredZen

"and this Lili she is a supporter"

AhI see" replied Bell not even bothering looking at her

"Yeah she is really aws- "began Zen

"So you decided to become weak" cut Bell him off with a cold Voice

Zen and Lili flinched

" To ask someone to carry your things how pathetic Zen "

Zen looked at the ground.

While this happened the only female of the three decided that it was enough

"How dare you say that to Zen-sama the one who saved my live take it back" shouted Lili at Bell

But Bell still ignored her and seeing that Bell was not going to say something she decided to continue her screaming

"And who do you think you are to say something to Zen-sama"

But before she could shout again she was cut off by the same cold Voice as Bell"Shut up you are annoying," said Bell before he decided to hit her with the back of his hand

seeing the attack coming but was not fast enough to brace herself for the pain that would come with the hit

Zen also seeing what will happen tried to stop him but he couldn´t reach him in time.

Lili closed her eyes in reflex and waited for the impact but it never came

"Now now that is not nice at all," said the new Voice

Now holding Bells wrist was a small Boy. He is the same high as Lili but he had Blond hair with golden eyes behind him was another boy that was the same high as Bell and Zen but where Bell had white hair that boy had silver hair and he had wolf ears, there were also four females two were twins by the look and the other two where Elves on the right side of the boy that held Bells wrist was a dwarf. But what all had in common was the power radiating from them.

Bell looked at the boy with icy cold eyes and to the credit of the boy, he didn´t even flinch. He then looked at the group behind the six and could tell there were at least a hundred adventures all Holding the emblem of the Loki familia. so it didn´t take a Genius to figure out that the six in front of him were also part of said familia.

Bell looked one last time at the person who was holding him before he looked at Zen

"If you rely on someone you will never get strong Zen," said Bell and with that, he walked past the group into the dungeon

After Bell disappeared into the darkness Lili collapsed to the floor but before she could hit the floor the Amazona with the smaller chest caught her.

"Whoa easy there little one you should not move now you were in middle of a power play"

Lili could only nod weakly.

"So could you tell me what all this was about..." asked the small boy

"Zen, and I don´t know how to begin"

"how about you begin who this was, you hear," asked, Finn

" That was Bell Cranel and he is from my familia the Hestia Familia"

"The Hestia?Why would the Hestia Familia have someone like him" asked Finn

"It´s not like Bell-senpai is a bad person its just that he has different beliefs and even if I had something against him Bell will only respect and listen to strong ones or to Kami-sama, the only reason he even speaks to me is because our Kami-sama has ordered him to look out for me" replied Zen

"I see" was all that Finn said

" Well you should speak with your Kami" advised Finn

" I will"

"Well then it was nice to meet you see ya" and with that Bell and the others made their way to the Guild.

With Bell

Slash, splat, boom that was all you could hear on the twenty-first floor where Bell currently was.

Bell is currently fighting Golems and Minatauren and he was surrounded by them.

" _ **Oh, great King of the fire I beseech you to hear**_

 _ **my plea, help me slay the enemy in front of me.**_

 _ **Please grant me the power Of yours.**_

 _ **[Hell Storm]**_ "

And with that, a storm of flames came into existence and burned everything down.

" _ **Fire[Seal]**_ (Seals away flames)"

and with the next spell, the fire disappeared leaving only the gems of the monster drops"

After the fire disappeared Bell begun to collect the Gems and the drops, and as he was collecting he thought about everything that has happened in the past month since he arrived here. In this, One month nothing really happened that could be counted as interesting except the very first day he arrived and where he met the blond haired girl. "Well, meeting would be the wrong word more like I was staring at her and she saw me crying". Whispered Bell and with that, he became red in the face because he found it embarrassing that someone saw him in a week moment, but still he couldn´t get her out of his head.(When I looked at her I saw that she had the same eyes as me, the eyes of someone who lost something precious but she is different from me but I can´t figure out why) where Bells thoughts and before he knew he was finished and began heading back to the 18th floor in order to rest there. But something caught his attention a spot on the wall right next to him and as he touched it the wall began to crumble.

"Huh? A hidden passage that hasn´t been discovered hmm how nice"

The place was pitch black but with a quick fire spell, Bell was able to lit up the torches. At first glance, the hallway didn´t seem that it would go deep but after walking a while his thoughts changed and after what seemed eternity he came into a clearing and what he found surprised him. The room wasn´t that special but in the middle of the room there was a table but obviously, it wasn´t the table that got his attention it were the items in it for books and one long chest. But that weren´t normal books all four of them were grimoires two elements and two non-elements. One was a lightning spell and one was a wind spell then the two non-elements are **[Ilusinory world]** and **[All Seeing Eye]** All four books were powerful and to top it all ,all four of them when combining together would make someone unstoppable with **[Lightning Controll]** you can make objects sharper and more durable and with **[Wispering of the wind]** you can make yourself faster while you trap your enemies in a powerful Illusion and with **[All Seeing Eye]** you have a 360 field vision and its range when trained well is also a scary thought not to forget you can see the flow of the magic. That were books if sold you and your descends would no longer have worry about money. Not that he would ever sell them no but before he was gonna learn these four spells he wanted to look what was in the chest and surprise, surprise the chest wasn´t even locked so after searching for any trap and finding no one he opened it and what he found shocked him to the very core of his soul.

There laying in the chest was the sword of his father.

"B-Bu-But H-How"

but before he could dwell longer on why the sword of his father was here along with this books he heard noises. So snapping out he quickly grabbed the chest along with the books and run back to the 18th floor.

After a few Hours, Bell eventually mad it to the 18th floor and after searching a good place to rest he grabbed the books and the chest and lay it in front of him deciding to learn the Spells at first before he began to think about it and so he began to learn the spells. It took him half day to absorb all of them and the rest of the day he spent sleeping and resting.

The Next day he made his way to the top.

Strapped at his waist was his sword and on his back wrapped up in cloth was the sword of his father. Nine knives that were inside his jacket and a log knife that was strapped to his thigh. That is everything that Bell needed to go in the dungeon he doesn´t even wear an armor because when he thought back at his old Village he also did it without an armor.

On the walk back to the surface he couldn´t stop thinking about the sword that was on his back now. But one thing was clear something was amiss here and he would be damned if he wasn´t going to figure out what is going on.

END

/ hehe, how was this chapter? was it good or bad write a review. Ja Ne

 **Next time On Danmachi: The Last**

 **"Don´t touch that"**

 **"what is your problem"**

 **"please save him I will do anything but please save him"**

 **"why are you so different from me even though you are just like me"**

 **Name** : Bell Cranell

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age: 14**

 **Level:** 5

 **Strength** : SSS

 **Endurance:** SSS

 **Dexterity:** SSS

 **Agility:** SSS

 **Magic:** SSS

 **Luck:** A

 **Abnormal Resistance:** SSS

 **Skills: Liaris Freese** (Same as in Anime/Manga/LN)

 **Limiter Remove** ( Allows the User To remove All limiter that the body has and allows for Example Moving at inhuman speed. It also comes with a huge risk)

 **Juggernaut Drive** (Allows the user to unleash power even beyond the gods. Coms also with a huge risk)

 **Sealing**

 **Magic:**

 **Firebolt** (Same as in Anime)

 **Frezz** ( Freezes everything in a radius of 10 meters for 30 seconds)

 **Gravity** Force (Able to control Gravity-Like pain in Naruto :D)

 **Hell storm** (Unleashes a storm of flames that can´t be Extinguish)

 **Absolut Zero** ( Freeze Everything in a specific Radius for Good and can only be melted with Hellstorm)

 **Void** ( can create Voidballs that destroys everything it touches and leaves nothing behind)

 **Judgment** (Imagen the End of the World in a specific radius)

 **Illusionary world** (Can create powerful Illusion that it sometimes affects the surrounding)

 **All Seeing Eye** (Basically the Byakugan from Naruto)

 **Lightning Control** (Allows User to manipulate lightning magic)

 **Whispering of the wind** (Was at the beginning of the time a blessing of the King of the Four Winds that allowed the user to tap into the Kings power of the Wind and with that to use it as a boost or to create attacks or simply to sense someone.)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Because lot of people asked that I change the speaking and thoughts signs I will do it so here are the new ones

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **Spell**

Chapter 4

Splash, drip

"aaaarrrgghhhhh"

splash

"huff, huff **"**

"RRROOOOOOORRRRR"

"ZEENN-SAMA"

BOOOOOMMM

Line Break

"Bell Have you seen Zen anywhere"

"No Kami-sama I haven´t seen him since yesterday" answered Bell

"coming to speak of yesterday I heard you you tried to hit the supporter of Zen and then Insulted him for being weak. I know Bell you hadn´t had the easy-"

"You know?You know! You know absolutely nothing" screamed Bell

"You don´t know what it means to lose something that meant the world to you. You don´t know the Pain that comes with it so don´t say that you understand because you don´t and the reason I feel this pain right now is because I relied on my parents but had I trained harder I could have gone with them and Helped them but I was weak so pleas do not say you understand" finished Bell before he turned around and walked away.

(Oh Brother you should have sent him earlier here maybe than he would understand what it meant to have something to fight for to protect something and not go the way of revenge) thought Hestia before she continued to search for Zen

Just as she was about to leave the door slammed open thinking it was Zen she quickly turned around but had to find out that it wasn´t Zen but Lili and she was heavenly injured.

"LILI what happened and where is Zen," asked a worried Goddess

"I a-am s-sor-ry H-Hestia-s-am-a," said Lili before darkness claimed her

"Lili, Lili, LILIII" shouted Hestia

Line Break

"Please calm down Lady Hestia " tried to calm the Goddess down

"Calm down, Calm down! How can I calm down when I know that Zen is down there heavenly Injured and and.."

"I know I am also woried about Zen-kun but we have to calm down Welf is with him so he isn´t allone Ok"

"O-Ok "

"Good so we need a search and rescue Party I will contact the Loki familia they are the best when it comes to some thing like this."

"O-Ok Please do it"

With a final nod Eina began to contact the Loki Familia

"Hestia-sama I-I am s-so*sob*rry I*sob* realy am" cried Lili

"shh it´s ok I know you tride your best just rest know" smoothed Hestia

Few minutes Later

"You must be Hestia-sama, I am Finn and I am the leader of this search party" explained Finn

Hestia nooded and shook his hand. She noticed that there are quite a lot of famouse People among the search party.

"I see that the Sword Princess is also here not that I comlain but isn´t she you know suppoused too.."

"too Explore rather than search for a rooki " finished Finn with a smile

Hestia nodded

"Normaly yes but.." begann Finn

"but what "asked Hestia

"Well.." triede Finn but was cut of by a new voice.

"Where is he where is the Reaper," asked the new Voice

"Aiz, be paitent"

"The..Reaper? You mean Bell" asked Hestia

"Hai when she heared that someone frome the Hestia Familia went missing she wanted to come and to see the Famouse Reaper but of course she will help search for Zen-san"

"I I see but I don´t know where he.."

"What the Hell is going on here" interupted a new but familere Voice

"BELL" shouted the Goddess. "Kami-sama what are you doing here," asked Bell in his Uselly cold Voice devoted of eny emotioen ok not all you could still hear the anger he held For Hestia because of earlier.

Hestia flinched. "Bell, Zen went missing and is severly injured we orginzed a search party and with your help I am sure you will fi.."

"No," said Bell before Hestia could finish

And agian Hestia flinched "N-No what you mean No Zen is in danger and you refuse to help him"shouted Hestia

"Yes that is what i wanted to say. You said you would understand me but you clearly don´t do it so if you would lose someone precious to you only than you will be able to undertand me" finished Bell

Silence

"B-But Zen has nothing to do with it please Bell I am begging you" begged Hestia who is on the vrege of crying. But Bell still looked at her with the cold eyes.

Lili decided that she also should try something so standing up from the chair she limped torward Bell

"Please save him I will do anything but please safe him" pleaded Lili

"you shouldn´t stand up in your condition" adviced a doctore

But she ignored him and focused everything on Bell

But like yesterday he completely ignored her.

Bete had enough"What is your problem. She is standing there and begging you for somethig that should be natrual" shouted Bete

"That´s enaough Bete we are not suppoused to interfere with Famili maters," said Fin

Bell also had enough and turned aorund to leave but was again stopped by someone

"Why do you refuse to help him," asked the Persone and for the first time Bell Answers a question

"Because he is weake" answered Bell

"Aiz stopp bothering it´s clear that the Bastared won´t help" spoke Bete

But Aiz Ignored Him

"Weak but I don´t see how he is weak if anything it´s you who is the weak one"

Now that got his attention and not in a good way

"If I were you Sword Princess I would now shut up before I teare the toung of yours out" threated Bell

Bete had enough and wanted to attack him but was stoped by Fin

"Taicho why"

"Because it something these two have to sorte out and even if you were to attack you would die you know there is a reson they call him Reaper " finished Fin

Back with Bell and Aiz

"But it´s true" was everything she said

Bell saw red and wanted to slice her up but held back

 **"Illusionary World"** Wisperd Bell

And Suddenly Everythig changed from the Guild Hall to a Vulcano

"Princess you are the first person to see my new skill."

Aiz draw her sword and looked around

"Wh-hat is this" asked Bete

"You are right now in my World everything in here is controlled by my" and to demostrate it he created a mounen and a huge sea around it.

"It´s one of my Strongest Skills "

Aiz Prepared to attak him but suddnly found herself in 1000 meter abouve the ground.

"Just like I said I controll here everything"

And again the szene changed and they were once again back in the Guild Hall

"Now tell me who is the weak one Princess," asked Bell

And again all that could Aiz say was "You" Bell just couldn´t quite comprehen this situation and Asked her now with a quite voice" How?"

"It´s true in terms of Strengh, Speed and everything you are probably the strongest advanture but when it comes to the most importened part of beeing an Advanture you are the weakest and that being the Heart , the desire and the Will."

Bell eyes widdened.

"When it comes to this things Bell is stronger then anyone in this Room"

"but these things cannot help you in the Dungoun they will not safe you in there"

"No they won´t but they will drive you to surive in order to see your loved ones"

Bell kept quite.

" How can you be so sure," asked Bell for the first time since the death of his Parents emotions in his Voice

Aiz smiled gently at him "Because like you I also wase there were you are right now. I also thought that only the strong ones are allowed to decided, because like you I also lost something that meant the world to me so I know of the pain that you carry"

"what changed" asked somewhat mit hope in his Voice

"I met someone a persone who was so strong that I never was able to match him it didn´t mater how much I trained I could never beat him. So one day I asked him how he was so strong and do you know what he said to me?" asked Aiz

Bell shook his head

"He said _"because i have precious people to protect thats why I belife only someone who has something to protect can be truly strong"_ After that I started to form bonds with my peers and you know what"

and again Bell shook his

"I don´t regret it even a minute" at this everyone from the Loki familia smiled

Bell suddenly started to rembere something that his mother onse told him

 _"Bell at some point in live you will be on your own so I ask you to find some people that you can call friends and maybe get a girlfriend or better a wife" joked his mother_

 _" But seriusly find some people you can trust some where you don´t have to be strong and be you"_

(Mom maybe you are right maybe its time I let some people in my life I mean I have been strong long enough i deserv a little rest) with this thoughts he turned too look at Hestia.

"I have changed my minde I will also Help"

Hestia and Lili were smiling in relife

"Then let´s go," said Fin

As the party went into the dungeon Hestia shook her head "To think it was her who woke him up and melted that Ice away "

Meanwhile with Bell

Bell was going into the Dungeon while he would glance here and there at Aiz when he remembered something again.

 _"...and maybe get a girlfriend or better a wife" joked his mother_ when he remembered these words and while looking at Aiz he got sudenly beet red in his face. (Well it´s not I dislike the Idea) and again he blushed Before he got seriouse again.

"It seems Its time I put down the chains and let him in again"

 **Name** : Bell Cranell

 **Race** **:** Human

 **Gender** **:** Male

 **Age** **: 14**

 **Level** **:** 5

 **Strength** : SSS

 **Endurance** **:** SSS

 **Dexterity** **:** SSS

 **Agility** **:** SSS

 **Magic** **:** SSS

 **Luck** **:** A

 **Abnormal** **Resistance** **:** SSS

 **Skills:**

 **Liaris** **Freese** (Same as in Anime/Manga/LN)

 **Limiter** **Remove** ( Allows the User To remove All limiter that the body has and allows for Example Moving at inhuman speed. It also comes with a huge risk)

 **Juggernaut** **Drive** (Allows the user to unleash power even beyond the gods. Coms also with a huge risk)

 **Sealing**

 **Magic** **:**

 **Firebolt** (Same as in Anime)

 **Frezz** ( Freezes everything in a radius of 10 meters for 30 seconds)

 **Gravity** **Force** (Able to control Gravity-Like pain in Naruto :D)

 **Hell** **storm** (Unleashes a storm of flames that can´t be Extinguish)

 **Absolut Zero** ( Freeze Everything in a specific Radius for Good and can only be melted with Hellstorm)

 **Void** ( can create Voidballs that destroys everything it touches and leaves nothing behind)

 **Judgment** (Imagen the End of the World in a specific radius)

 **Illusionary** **world** (Can create powerful Illusion that it sometimes affects the surrounding)

 **All** **Seeing** **Eye** (Basically the Byakugan from Naruto)

 **Lightning** **Control** (Allows User to manipulate lightning magic)

 **Whispering** **of** **the** **wind** (Was at the beginning of the time a blessing of the King of the Four Winds that allowed the user to tap into the Kings power of the Wind and with that to use it as a boost or to create attacks or simply to sense someone.)

/AN: AAAAAAAAAnnnnnnndddddd that was the fourth chapter how was it was it better or worser. I hope you enyojed it and if someone has some suggestion for something in that he wants to happen just writte it and if I like it I will take it in of course the credit will be given to the personen who suggested it so that was it JA NE.


	5. Chapter 5

**/AN: Pls read at the End of this chapter my AN. Because there will be a lot of information regarding all my Fanfictions. Also, a lot of people have PMed me and told me to make it so that Bell starts to open up to others after two or three chapters but till then he should still remind closed.**

 **Honestly, it's really not that easy for me because I don´t have the experience for something like that but I will try it so don´t get angry if he starts to crack up sooner but I will have him more open and friendlier with Aiz.**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **Spell**

Chapter 5

"Ok, everyone this is a simple search and rescue mission." Begann Finn

The others nodded. "Our targets are a Boy from the Hestia Familia and a young man from the Hephaestus Familia. The last place someone saw them was the 12th floor and are probably seriously injured" He added. He looked around and saw his fellow comrades already in battle mode.

"We also have gotten support from the Hestia Familia" with that Bell came forth. Everyone gasped how could they not after all The name Bell Cranell was famous as Finn or Bete some even say that he is on par with the Sword Princess.

"Good now that Everyone knows what our mission is let´s go"

ON THE 12th FLOOR

"*Whistle* that kid sure knows how to leave a mark" was the remark from Bete

Because right knows they were on the 12th floor and what they saw could only be described as a massacre. Blood on the floor, on the walls and on the ceiling and hundreds of magical crystals.

"Let's ignore that for now and search for any signs that would tell us where he went or if he is even alive" ordered Fin

"There is no need for that" was the as usually cold reply from Bell

(You would think after the scene in the guild hall he would warm a little up) were the thoughts of Fin

"What are you saying. Have you changed your mind Bastard" was Betes furiously answer

Behind Bete, you could see that Aiz had a frown on her face clearly displeased.

Bell gave Bete the cold shoulder and walked to Fin.

"He is on his way to the 18th floor," said Bell to Fin

Fin frowned."And how do you know that". Bell turned around to meet Fins face and only now Fin could see that his eyes have changed. There were pure white and on the could see the veins.

"Your Eyes", said a shocked Fin

Now that Fin mentiod his eyes everyone could see it. Bell seeing the confusen explained. "Its a skill called **[All Seeing Eye]** it allows me a near 360 vision field Vison and I can see up to 1000m but i can still exand the distance. It also allows me to see the magic flow in a person so with it if I know a person mana signutar I can trak him down if he used any form of magic."

Everyone was schocked such a skill was realy usfull and also dangerous. Many members begann to remember that this guy was called Reaper for a reason.

"So you were able to track him", asked Fin. Bell just nodded

"You heard him Guys lets go" and with that they made their way down to the 18th floor.

"A-ano isn´t there a boss on the 17th", asked a girl

"Don´t worry the boss shouldn´t spwan untill tomorrow"? said Aiz

"Why is that" asked the same girl

"I defeted it yesterday" was everything Aiz said. And again people widdend there Ais and one thing was going through every Advanture who was under level 5. (We are surrounded by monsters)

Meanwhile

"Zen *huff**huff* come on we are close *huff* just on more floor *huff*and we are there" encoureged Welf

"*huff* I *huff* know" was Zens replay

"ROOAAAAAAAGGHHHHH"

"Shit" was what both said at the same time

Back with the group

The rescue team was already on the 15th floor and were going at top speed in order to cath up to the targets.

As they were speeding down the tunnel Lejla (Oc) the girl that asked Aiz about the Boss decided to strike a conversation with Bell

"Say Bell-san are you really from the Zeus-familia", asked a Curios Lejla

Bell seemd to Ignore her. Bete scoffed"Leave him alone Lejla its clear that the Bastard will not answer. He-"but was interupted by Bell"Yes" was all he said even if it was in a cold tone that made her a little flinch but at the same time she was too happy because he answerd back.

The others also looked at him oddly. But he ignored everyone and increased his speed so that he was next to Fin.

At the end of the Group if you looked hard you could see the faint smile that was on the lips of our little Sword Princess.

"Tch, that bastard is messing with us at first he ignored us than he answers to some weakling and than he ignores us again" mumbeld Bete angry.

"I don´t think so" replaied Ait "Huh?" but Aiz ignored him and also sped up.

"Cranell-san can you allready see them", asked Fin

Bell shock his hed negativly "No, But their Magical signature shows that they are already at the 18th floor so its safe to saye that they made it.

Fin nodded he wanted to ask another question but he was interupted "Look out" screamed a man from the party.

As he shouted a large creature landed in the center of the party injuring many. Someone could identify the creature it was a Level 3 Mutat Minotaur **(AN: Mutat means that the creature is something like a mini boss it has some abilities that it normaly shoudn´t have)**

"What is something like this down here" screamed a magican.

"Taicho what should we do" asekd Aiz calmly

"RRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH" screamed the creature and charged at the nearest memeber "Maike!" screamed everyone

" **[Gravity Force]** " shouted Bell and suddenly the Minotaur stopped just as he was about to swing that selfmade sword at Maik. Everyone lookded confuse what happedn and why the Minotaur suddenly stopped but were brought of there thoughts when they heared Bell shout "Kill it I canot hold it for long" you could hear how he strugeld. Everyone looked at him and saw how he had his arm outstreched and shaking like it was holding something heavy but after that they immidently sprang into action some went and took Maik out of danger while Aiz, Bete, Marco(OC) and Fin chared at the standing Minotaur. Even when it was kept in check it still was hard to kill him and when Fin did the Finishing Blow Bell colapsed and passed out. Some healers rushed to him and checked him up.

" And how is he," asked Fin

"He should be fine he exhausted his mana but everything should be fine. He should wake up in few houers" explained some healers. Fin nodded. "Ok Bete you will carry him the others pack up we are moving again I want to be at the end of the day on the 18th floor" shouted the captian. "Taicho why do I Have to carry that bastared" complained Bete. "Because I said so" was Fins answer.

After another houer they finaly arived at the 18th floor where the imidiantly started to build up a camp.

"Urrgghh what happedn I feel like the tail of an elder Dragon hit me," asked Bell

"ah you are awake" stated the doctor

"Hm? Where am I"

"You are in a tent" jocked the Dector

Bell gave her a deadpan look. The doctor giggled "hehe I am sorry but Icouldn´t help it we are curently at the 18th floor in the camp. Bell gaver her a nod." aslo Taicho wanted to meet you when you wake up" Bell nodded again and began to get out of the bed but before the doctor could stop him Bell already was on his feet." You shouldn´t be standing now do you know that you almost emptied your mana" shouted the doctor at him but he Ignored her and went out of the tent"Hey" but her shouts fell on deaf ears. She just sighted and shock her head" Also realy if I didn´t know better I would almost say they were related" whispered the doctor while thinking of a young teenage girl with blond hair and golden eyes.

Back with Bell

Bell´s POV

After I heared that Fin wanted to see me I immediately stood up and made my way to him while ignoring the shouts of the I while I realised something. I don´t know where he is. So I wanted to ask somebody for the direction but everytime I approche them they run away screaming I don´t want to die. I wonder why.

When Bell wants to ask a random person POV

I was talking with my friend when we saw Bell walking torwards us. As I wanted to greet him I saw the look on his face. It was the look of someone who wanted to kill you so I did what everyone would do and ran away while screaming.

Back to Bell´s POV

After a while I had enough and went back to ask the doctor but suddenly was stopped by someone.

"Hey are you lost" asked a clearly feminin voice. As I turned around I saw her. The person who was able to change my mind and even if I hate to admit it it was also the same person who was able to crack the walls that I build up with just few words. I didn´t know if I should hate her or admir her but that is something that I will fin out later. After heareing her repeat the same question and offering to show me i just wanted to tell her that she should leave and that I know where I should go but I couldn´t because when I looked into these golden eyes of her it was like some one casted a spell on me to be truthfull and nodded after I said that I was searching the tent of Fin she just said that I should follow her. As I followed her I realised that it was´t that couldn´t lie to her it was that i didn´t want knew from the first time he saw her that she was speacial. He has seen her eyes they were the same as his it were the eyes of someone who lost something precious to himself but at the same time I could see acceptance and happines. It confused me. I also saw warmth in her eyes the warmth that he had seen in the eyes of his mother. After that I would often observe her when she was with her peers. But nothing could have prepared him for that one thing that was able to carck his walls.

It was her Smile. Whe she smiled at me it was as if my mother was there hugging me and telling me that everything is going to be okey. Just her smile was able to make me feel that and I didn´t want to lose that the whole way to the 18th floor I was thinking about it but I saw her smile again and that was where I decided to answer back when the girl asked me that one question .There I realized if I wanted to have this feeling again than i have to see her smile again and for that it seems,

I have to change.

3P POV

After Bell relieazed what he had to do they were already at the tent of Fin.

As he was about to enter he stopped and turned his head to the side so that he could see her even if it was a little and said something that she honestly didn´t expect.

"Thanke you... for everything" and with that he went inside missing the smile that was forming on Aiz mouth.

END

STATS:

 **Name** : Bell Cranell

 **Race** **:** Human

 **Gender** **:** Male

 **Age** **: 14**

 **Level** **:** 5

 **Strength** : SSS

 **Endurance** **:** SSS

 **Dexterity** **:** SSS

 **Agility** **:** SSS

 **Magic** **:** SSS

 **Luck** **:** A

 **Abnormal** **Resistance** **:** SSS

 **Skills:**

 **Liaris** **Freese** (Same as in Anime/Manga/LN)

 **Limiter** **Remove** ( Allows the User To remove All limiter that the body has and allows for Example Moving at inhuman speed. It also comes with a huge risk)

 **Juggernaut** **Drive** (Allows the user to unleash power even beyond the gods. Coms also with a huge risk)

 **Sealing**

 **Magic** **:**

 **Firebolt** (Same as in Anime)

 **Frezz** ( Freezes everything in a radius of 10 meters for 30 seconds)

 **Gravity** **Force** (Able to control Gravity-Like pain in Naruto :D)

 **Hell** **storm** (Unleashes a storm of flames that can´t be Extinguish)

 **Absolut Zero** ( Freeze Everything in a specific Radius for Good and can only be melted with Hellstorm)

 **Void** ( can create Voidballs that destroys everything it touches and leaves nothing behind)

 **Judgment** (Imagen the End of the World in a specific radius)

 **Illusionary** **world** (Can create powerful Illusion that it sometimes affects the surrounding)

 **All** **Seeing** **Eye** (Basically the Byakugan from Naruto)

 **Lightning** **Control** (Allows User to manipulate lightning magic)

 **Whispering** **of** **the** **wind** (Was at the beginning of the time a blessing of the King of the Four Winds that allowed the user to tap into the Kings power of the Wind and with that to use it as a boost or to create attacks or simply to sense someone.)

/AN: Yep that was chapter 6. And I know that this was an extremly short chapter but I will make it up with the next one and so with that said I Also want to say two things.

The first thing would be that I will start soon A new story to be more specific it will be a crossover Fanfiction of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan and it will be also my first crossover so I hope that ther is someone who wants to proof read it.

And the second thing is I would also like a Beta reader for this fanfiction.

So to give you the status of all my Fanfictions.

 **Danmachi: The Last (Main Fanfiction)**

 **A diffrent Angel (Has been adopted)**

 **The Heros Love (I will probably delet it and make a better story out of it but it will still be a YuGiOh Gx fanfic)**

 **A Princess and a Rabbit (Complete. But if I have the time I will make a story out of it but it wil be probably a side Story)**

 **Prince of Heaven and Hell (Side fanfiction)**

Now onto these that I have planned to writte

 **Family (This will also be a Main Fanfic. It a crossover between KHR and Detective Conan)**

 **The Vongola (Side fanfic. This will be a Romance drama fanfic with Tsuna and Kyoko as the main pair.**

 **Spoiler: Kyokos family is somehow involved with the local Yakuza)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A Promis**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry fort he really late update but I had the last three months exams that were really important but now that the summer holidays begin I can write again.**

 **First I would like to say I had a lot to think about and don´t worry I will continue this story but there will be changes that you will probably see in this or in the next chapter also for all my reader of The Fairy of demons I hate to say it but it will probably take a while till I can write a new chapter because I have to rewatch the Serie.**

 **But I am sure some of you can't wait for fort he Story so let us begin.**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **Spell**

 **Last time**

 _After Bell realized what he had to do they were already at the tent of Fin._

 _As he was about to enter he stopped and turned his head to the side so that he could see her even if it was a little and said something that she honestly didn´t expect._

 _"Thank you... for everything" and with that, he went inside missing the smile that was forming on Aiz mouth_

 **Now**

"You wanted to see me Fin" asked Bell

"Ah Bell I see you are well yes I wanted to speak to you. You see when we arrived we where able to locate Zen-san and his friends they are curently still unconscious." Explained Fin "I see but what did you want to talk to me?" asked Bell cautios "Do not worry I decidet to go to rescue him so you are not indebted or have to pay but I want to ask you Bell what are you going to do from now on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Bell now alerted

"Let me rephrase the question, do you plan on leaving the Hestia Familia," asked Finn with cold eyes

There was silence for a few seconds before he answered with an ice-cold tone.

"And pray to tell me why does it interest you, Braver," asked Bell saying Finns alias with a sarcastic tone.

Finn just narrowed his eyes. The tension was thick and if it was possible you could have cut it with a knife. Both Adventures stared at each other no one was backing down.

"Ok that's enough," said a calm but irritated voice

"Riveria?" asked Finn surprised before realizing what he was about to do

"Haha gome Riveria I lost my cool" apologized Finn

The tension in the room was magically lifted.

"*Sigh* honestly what were you thinking" scolded Riveria

Finn just laughed.

After everything calmed down, the conversation began anew.

"I am sorry that I lost my cool" apologized Finn

„ I also have to apologize for adding fuel to the fire" added Bell

„It`s ok Ah yes there will be a banquet in the evening so I hope you and your companion can join us"

"I will see what I can do" said Bell before he left the Tent

As Bell left the tent he walked into the forest until he reached a cliff. He stood there and watched the village below and the crystals that are hanging on the ceiling glow. A few minutes he stood there before he spoke.

"Would you have attacked me if I and the Captain fought each other" asked Bell seemingly no one.

It was silent for just a second bevor another voice broke it

"Yes" was the short reply from the person

" I see" was everything Bell said before he went to his tent never looking at the person who answered him.

Arriving at the tent Bell saw the Zen as slowly waking up so he decided to sit down wait for him to wake up.

Zen POV

As my senses returned to me and I slowly opened my eyes the first thing that I saw was the ceiling of a tent, blinking few times I looked around to see where I am that was where I saw Welf and everything came crashing down he remembers how he and Welf run for their lives and how they wanted to go to the 18th floor.

A cough pulled him back from his memories.

When I turned around I was honestly suppriesed to see him here.

"Bell?"

He just nodded

"Not that I am unhappy to see you but why are you here"

"Lets just say I got a change of heart."

Normal POV

"Where are we" asked Bell

"You are currently in the medic tent oft he Loki Familia" answered Bell

"I-I see and Welf how is he?"

„he is fine a little bit exhausted but fine"

"Thank god I thought we were dead" whispered Zen

Zen than looked at Bell and smiled at him

"Bell-san you really are strong I wish I was as strong as you"

"No Zen I am not Strong," said Bell back

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Zen confused

"You see the power I weald is strong but they were born from my weakness. Every skill I have is destructive that is one of he reasons why I go alone in the dungeone, because if someone is caught by them they are dead. Every skill I have is a manifestation of my fear. But on the other hand your powers are not born from the fear of being powerless but from the need to protect something and that's why you are stronger than me. You Zen who have the ability to show your weakness is what makes you strong."

"To show my weakness?"

"Yes, you are not afraid to admit you are weak and that you need help because of that you gain strength. To see your weakness is to know your strength that is something my father used to tell me"

Zen was shocked that was the first time Bell talked to him about his parents

"He sounds like a wise man," said Zen

Bell fort the first time in years smiled. Zen had to admit that his smile suited him more than his emotionless face.

"Yes, he was. He was my idol, I always wanted to be like him." admitted Bell

Zen grinned and gave him his thumbs up

" I am sure you will after all there is the saying. Like father like son or something like that"

Zen smiled at him and whispered

"Thank you Zen and I am sorry," said Bell

"For what?"

"For being so cold to you and calling you weak. I am trying to change so I hope you can put up with me for a bit longer" asked Bell

"What are you talking about we are family its normal in a family that they fight right? As long as we can forgive each other its fine" said Zen with a huge Smile

Bells eyes widened themselves before returning to normal

"Familie huh?" whispered Bell

Bell and Zen were enjoying the silence until there was a knock.

"It´s me Tiona I am here to escort you to the banquet."

"A yes I almost forgot," said Bell

After a few minutes of walking, they came to the campfire space where they saw that it already had begun.

After Finn said a few words and Introduced their guests the party began.

Zen sat between the Amazona sisters who were teasing Zen. Poor zen was constantly red in the face. Bell sat next to Aiz. As he was eating he noticed that Aiz was looking at him.

"Do I have something in my face?" asked Bell

"You have turned," said Aiz simple

Bell understanding what Aiz meant nodded

"I will try to change but I still am afraid to go this path again"

"I too was afraid but after a while, I made my mind up, that I will risk my live for them because then I don´t have to be afraid of losing them." Explained Aiz somewhat confusing

Bell just smiled

"It suits you" said Aiz suddenly

"huh?"

"Your smile it suits you more then your other face" answerd Aiz

Bell blinked a fewtimes before he begann to laugh

"You are weird" said Bell to Aiz

Aiz just pouted but smiled at the end.

After a few houers of celebraiting Bell went back to his tent.

Arriving at the tent he went stright for his bed.

-Bell´s mind-

When I colsed my eyes I was in my bed and when I opened them I was in a seawer.. I knew that this is my mind and its not like i didn´t want to be here quite the opposite. Knowing where to go I begann to walkt he corridor. After what seemed like 5 minutes I arrived at a door. Stopping there and standig there for another few minutes Somithing came to my minde.

"I never thought that I would stand here again that I would meet _him_ after so long."

As my hand slowly came closer tot he handl just one thing was going through my mind

(I promis that I will Change even if I have to sacrefice myself)

And with that I opend the door and was instantly surrounded by a bright light.

-END-

STATS:

Name: Bell Cranell

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Level: 5

Strength: SSS

Endurance: SSS

Dexterity: SSS

Agility: SSS

Magic: SSS

Luck: A

Abnormal Resistance: SSS

Skills:

Liaris Freese (Same as in Anime/Manga/LN)

Limiter Remove ( Allows the User To remove All limiter that the body has and allows for Example Moving at inhuman speed. It also comes with a huge risk)

Juggernaut Drive(Allows the user to unleash power even beyond the gods. Coms also with a huge risk)

Sealing

Magic:

Firebolt(Same as in Anime)

Frezz ( Freezes everything in a radius of 10 meters for 30 seconds)

Gravity **Force** (Able to control Gravity-Like pain in Naruto :D)

Hell storm(Unleashes a storm of flames that can´t be Extinguish)

Absolut Zero( Freeze Everything in a specific Radius for Good and can only be melted with Hellstorm)

Void ( can create Voidballs that destroys everything it touches and leaves nothing behind)

Judgment(Imagen the End of the World in a specific radius)

Illusionary world(Can create powerful Illusion that it sometimes affects the surrounding)

All Seeing Eye (Basically the Byakugan from Naruto)

Lightning Control (Allows User to manipulate lightning magic)

Whispering of the wind (Was at the beginning of the time a blessing of the King of the Four Winds that allowed the user to tap into the Kings power of the Wind and with that to use it as a boost or to create attacks or simply to sense someone.)

AN: Hi guys thanke you for reading this fanfic and I am sorry for taking so long I hope this little Chapter will make you guys happy again. Like I said i had the last three months exams that were really important so I hope you can understand also I would like to tell you that I will try to uplode a much chapters as I can this month but the problem is not the idea but to writte down the Idea to make it as cool und deep and everything as it was in my mind.

So yeah I hope you enjoyed this little chaper

Ja Ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Return

AN: Hi everyone I am back with another awesome Chapter. Funny thing was that I actually had to read my whole fanfic in order to see if I can write this chapter hehe a little bit embarrassing but hey nobody is perfect. Ah, I am talking a lot again sooo without another delay Let us begin hehe.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **Spell**

 **Last Time**

 _-Bell´s mind-_

 _When I closed my eyes I was in my bed and when I opened them I was in a seawer. I knew that this is my mind and its not like I didn´t want to be here quite the opposite. Knowing where to go I began to walk the corridor. After what seemed like 5 minutes I arrived at a door. Stopping there and standing there for another few minutes Something came to my mind._

 _"_ _I never thought that I would stand here again that I would meet him after so long."_

 _As my hand slowly came closer tot he handle just one thing was going through my mind_

 _(I promise that I will Change even if I have to sacrifice myself)_

 _And with that, I opened the door and was instantly surrounded by a bright light._

 _-END-_ -

 **Now**

 **-Bell´s mind-**

As the light died down around me I was once again able to see, a forest, but it wasn´t your typical forest. It was much more spiritual it was peaceful even if it looked like a forest from a horror movie it didn´t help that it was night and the only source of light are the stars, the moon, and a little campfire a bit further away.

"huh it changed quite a bit" mused Bell as he walked towards the campfire.

 **"** **I agree"** boomed a voice behind him.

Already expecting this to happen Bell just turned around coming face to face with a gigantic creature.

"I told you next time it won't happen" smirked Bell seeing the annoyed face of the creature.

 **"** **I see I should have expected it but I must say I am quite surprised to see you here so soon"**

"So Soon?" asked Bell

"So you knew that I would return" asked Bell further.

 **"** **heh what, did you expect that I wouldn´t predict such an outcome I am hurt I thought you knew better. After all, no human can survive so long without** ** _that thing_** **. But I thought you where different but it seems even I can make a mistake. Bwahaha."** Laughed the creature at the end

Bell smirked

"You haven't changed a bit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahamut" said Bell

As he said his Name Bahamut came out of the shadows into the light.

Bahamut was a large silver dragon he was easily as large as a mountain. His golden eyes pierced through the darkness and right into one's soul. You could see and feel the power and the wisdom it radiated. His two gigantic wings could cover the whole city of Orario.

He was Bahamut father of all dragons, keeper of peace and justice and the dragon god.

 **"** **It astonished me how you were able to change without** ** _that_** **."** Said Bahamut

Bell looked at him blankly. Before he looked around.

"Is it because of that, that the surroundings changed?" asked Bell

 **"** **Hmm, It feels like it was yesterday that I met you in the dam swamp"** began the Dragon God.

 _Flashback 7 years later_

 _(It has been now two years since mom and dad died) thought a 7-year-old Bell as he laid on his Back in the grass_

 _Closing his eyes and opening them again Bell found himself in an unfamiliar room._

 _His training instantly kicked in and he sprang to his feet and went into a defensive position._

 _Looking carefully around and analyzing everything around him Bell could figure out two things._

 _First, he was in a corridor Zeus-knows where._

 _Second by the feel of the air and the ground he could at least tell that he was somewhere where it was wet so something near a river or a sea. Deciding that it was useless standing around and doing nothing Bell went along the hallway coming after a few meters to an old wooden door, where you would think that it will collapse any second._

 _Seining nothing strange with the door he went to grab the handle that was when he felt it._

 _Suffocating power._

 _Quickly letting go of the handle Bell took a few steps away from the door._

 _(W-what w-was that) thought Bell now beginning to feel fear._

 _Standing there for a few more seconds before he again grabbed the handle of the door. And yet again he was able to feel the power but this time it was no more suffocating but a light pressure in his body. Steeling his nerves Bell opened the door and walked into the new room, or what it actually was. A swamp. "What the hell" shouted Bell as he was sinking._

 _At the last second, he was able to find a tree where he used the boughs to pull himself up._

 _"_ _Huf huf huf wh huf er the hell am I" asked Bell himself._

 ** _"_** ** _We are in your mind Child of Zeus"_** _Boomed a voice above him._

 _Blinking a few times and looking above him he could see the head of an enormous beast. At that time Bell did what he will forever and always deny. He screamed like a little girl and fainted._

 _Bahamut blinked a few times before he sweats dropped._

 ** _"_** ** _This Child, how did he do that? fainting in his own mindscape"_** _mused the Father of all dragons._

 ** _"_** ** _Well now I have to wait for longer sigh"_**

 _Flashback END_

"Please do not remind me of that event," said Bell in his ever so emotionless tone.

 **"** **Soo you do admit that it happen eheh"** teased Bahamut

"Did you say something?" asked Bell while he looked at Bahamut from the corner of his eyes

/Somewhere in another universe.

"Hachi" sneezed Kakashi

" you ok Sensei asked Sakura

"Hmm yeah I am must be Naruto talking about me again"

Back to my story/

Bahamut just fell anime style.

"Please do not fall because you will cause an earthquake in my mind and that will give me a headache" demanded Bell and like before his voice devoted from any emotion

 **"** **If you stop with your stupid remarks"** shouted Bahamut annoyed back

"hmm?"

 **"** **Why you little…"**

And so for the next few minutes, there was a one-sided arguing with on side shouting threats and another ignoring the first side.

 **"** **hm! what do you want ?"** asked Bahamut still annoyed

" I want to become one again" Bell aid after a few seconds of silence.

 **"** **heh like I thought no Human can be without** ** _them_** **. After all, it is that what makes you humans interesting without** ** _that_** **you are nothing but walking meat. But it seems like you figured that one yourself out"** Stated Bahamut.

Bell was silent for a minute, remembering what happened on the day he met Bahamut.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Urgh what hit me?" asked Bell as he regained conscious_

 ** _"_** ** _hee so you woke up,"_** _asked a voice behind him._

 _Bell hearing that Voice looked behind him only to be face to face with a giant eye._

 _"_ _AAAAHHHH" shouted Bell as he jumped to his feet and instantly went into a defensive position._

 _Though it didn´t look good as his legs kept shaking because of fear._

 ** _"_** ** _Heh that's a better reaction"_** _stated the voice as the dragon began to rise now standing at his full length._

 ** _"_** ** _we finally meet child of Zeus"_** _began Bahamut_

 _"_ _Y-you were expecting me?" Stuttered Bell_

 ** _"_** ** _Of course I knew we would meet but I thought it would be later but that's also ok"_**

 _"_ _What do you want from me" asked Bell now curious_

 ** _"_** ** _Me? Nothing but the question is what is it that you Want from me Bell Cranell?_** _Asked the dragon._

 _"_ _What I want?" asked Bell confused_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, you who have been born from a man I once blessed and like him, you are allowed to make every 5 years a wish that I shall grant you if it is within in my power"_** _Explained Bahamut_

 _"_ _Anything I want?" asked Bell no with a little hope. The hope to see his parents again._

 ** _"_** ** _But be warned Child of Zeus the stronger the wish the stronger the consequences, that means if you want something you have to give something up that is equal to what you want. That is the principal of everything be it life itself or like now a wish. For everything you gain you have to give up something"_** _warned Bahamut_

 _"_ _I don´t care if you can bring back my parents to life than I will give up anything you want." Shouted Bell desperately_

 ** _"_** ** _I am sorry my child but even I am not powerful enough to interevent with the cycle of life only the creator Chaos herself can do that after all, she was the one who invented it."_** _Explained Bahamut_

 _Bells last hope to see his parents have been shattered. He sank to his knees and kept his stare at the ground. A few minutes later Bell looked up again. Bahamut could see that he lost some of his life right now._

 _"_ _Than I want to be strong enough to never rely on anybody so that I can protect them even if it's from the shadows. Bahamut give me power so that no monster or enemy ever tries to harm these I consider important. Give me the strength to erase the very existence of my enemy I want them to tremble in fear when they hear my name so that I not only take revenge for my parents but also regain my familias grace so that the Zeus familia can return to Orione. That is my wish. Can you do that?" asked Bell_

 _Bahamut was silent for a few minutes before he responds._

 ** _"_** ** _What you ask is possible but are you prepared to pay a high prize?"_** _asked Bahamut_

 _"_ _Yes" was the short answer from Bell_

 ** _"_** ** _Fine in exchange for what you ask I will take your…"_**

 _Flashback End_

"The reason I couldn't become stronger anymore, why I stayed for the last two years at level 5 and why I am so weak is not because I lack Power." Began Bell

 **"** **That's right even without my powers you would have been strong"** added Bahamut

"The reason why I can´t grow stronger, the reason why I can´t exceed level 5 and the reason why she called me weak is that I gave it up. I exchanged the only thing that could make me truly strong."

"In exchange for the powers I received I gave up on my **feelings.** "

 **"** **That's right you have in your rage forsaken your chance to become truly strong Just for some power-ups."** Stated the dragon.

"I know and that's why I came back for my second wish," said Bell

 **"** **Oh?"**

"My wish is to become one again" said Bell his wish

 **"** **Soo in other words you want your feelings back then you must know that you have to pay something that equals human feelings"**

"I know"

 **"** **Fine then in exchange for what you ask you shall give up one three things" began Bahamut the ceremony**

(Three things!) thought Bell

 **"** **The first shall be something that doses not belong to you.**

 **The second shall be something that you hold high in regards**

 **And the third shall be something you dearly love. If even one of these conditions is not met so will your wish not be fulfilled and you shall wait another 5 years to make another one."** Finished Bahamut

Bell was thinking about what to give up the first one was easy but the last two were the hard ones especially the third. Because he doesn´t have any feelings right now Bell does not know what this something could be that he had to give up. It´s the same with the second one condition.

Thinking hard Bell got an idea on what it could be.

"Fine in exchange for what I ask, I shall give up on these three things.

The first on the power that was given to me on my first wish,

The second … shall be my father's sword

And the final thing shall be

.

.

.

.

My mother's picture"

Saying the last thing two magic circles appeared one under Bahamut the other under Bell both glowed a bright violet before they turned to silver. Bahamut nodded.

"Your sacrifices have been accepted thy wish shall now be granted" and with that, the magic circles changed positions and glowed one last time before they died down.

Bahamut closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them again he looked down to see how Bell was doing.

Seeing his reaction Bahamut had to smile a little bit.

 **"** **The second you gain your feelings back and that is your first emotion you show Bwhahahah"**

"Sh-shut up do you know how it is having all your feelings return to you at the same time "shouted Bell with tears in his eyes and this time you could hear the emotion in his voice the Happiness to have them back

 **"** **Welcome Back Bell"**

"Its good to be back"

-END-

 **STATS:**

 **Name:** Bell Cranell

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 14

 **Level:** 5

 **Strength:** SSS

 **Endurance:** SSS

 **Dexterity:** SSS

 **Agility:** SSS

 **Magic:** SSS

 **Luck:** A

 **Abnormal** **Resistance** : SSS

 **Skills:**

 **Liaris** **Freese** (Same as in Anime/Manga/LN)

 **Magic** **:**

 **Firebolt** (Same as in Anime)

 **Illusionary** **world** (Can create powerful Illusion that it sometimes affects the surrounding)

 **All** **Seeing** **Eye** (Basically the Byakugan from Naruto)

 **Lightning** **Control** (Allows User to manipulate lightning magic)

 **Whispering** **of** **the** **wind** (Was at the beginning of the time a blessing of the King of the Four Winds that allowed the user to tap into the Kings power of the Wind and with that to use it as a boost or to create attacks or simply to sense someone.)

AN: Yeah that was number 7. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know that there wasn´t any Bell x Aiz in this chap but I promise next chapter I will be focusing on these two. so yeah till next time

Ja Ne


End file.
